the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warren Line
The Warren Line is the line of witches to which the Halliwell family belongs. The line started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren, in the late 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones, three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them is by breaking their bonds as sisters. The bond of family is important to all Halliwells, such as Penny Halliwell, the Charmed Ones' grandmother. She had fallen in love with the Necromancer, who offered her the opportunity to be brought back to life so they could live together at the cost of alienating her family and sacrificing generations of magical spirits. Though she appeared tempted, under a truth spell she told him that while she loved him, she loved her family more, then vanquished him. Phoebe Halliwell found a way to draw power from the witches of the Warren line. In order to vanquish the Source of All Evil, she wrote a spell to invoke the power of the entire line by invoking the names of powerful ancestors. This spell was powerful enough to vanquish the Source twice, though not strong enough to vanquish Barbas once he possessed the powers of Cole Turner. Starting with Patty Halliwell keeping her last name and giving it to her children, the family has had matrilineal tendencies. Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell also kept their last names on marriage and passed the name onto their children. History 'Melinda Warren' The Warren Line of Witches began with Charlotte Warren, a witch practitioner and the mortal Lawrence Cutler. Charlotte was lead by the first witch to Eva and her coven of witches in Colonial Virginia because she was pregnant with a very magical baby. Toward the end of her pregnancy, Charlotte was kidnapped by an evil witch named Ruth Cobb who sought to use the baby's powers for darkness instead of good. On October 31, 1670, Charlotte was rescued by the Charmed Ones, who were sent back in time in order to preserve the destiny of good magic, and delivered Melinda Warren in a protective circle with the help of Piper Halliwell. Melinda Warren grew up to become a powerful witch and created the Book of Shadows. She possessed three magical powers; telekinesis, molecular immobilization and premonition. Melinda married a mortal named William Jackson and had a daughter named Prudence. After the birth of her daughter, Melinda had an affair with the warlock Matthew Tate. After he mimicked her powers, he exposed Melinda as a witch during the Salem Witch Trials. Melinda in turn cursed him into a locket for his betrayal. Despite having the power to save herself, Melinda let herself be burned to ensure the safety of her daughter. While at the stake, she prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in three sisters who would be the most powerful good witches ever to walk the earth, the Charmed Ones. Traditions and Recurring Themes 'The "P" Tradition' The first member of the Warren line to be given a "P" name was Prudence Warren. However, it did not became a tradition until the 1890s, where the three cousins P. Bowen, P. Baxter and P. Russell were born. Baxter continued the tradition by naming her daughter Penelope. She then named her daughter Patricia, who in turn named her daughters Prudence, Piper and Phoebe. Patty even ensured the tradition would continue with her fourth daughter, Paige, whom she had to give up at birth. When leaving the newborn at a local church, she and Sam left her in a blanket embroidered with the letter P and requested that she would be given a "P" name. Out of the Charmed Ones, Piper andPhoebe was the only one who continued the tradition. Piper's only daughter- Prudence Melinda and Phoebe's daughters being named Prudence Johnna, Parker and a third P name. 'Evil Attractions and Affairs' Across history, witches of the Warren line have often been attracted to or seduced by evil beings. Known Liaisons *'Melinda Warren' with the warlock Matthew Tate *'Prudence Warren' with the warlock Hugh Montgomery *'Pearl Russell' with the warlock Anton *'Penny Halliwell' with the former demon The Necromancer *'Patty Halliwell '''with ''Hugh Stenstrom *'Prue Halliwell' with the'' Half-Warlock Brendan Rowe'' *'Piper Halliwell ' with the warlock Jeremy Burns *'Phoebe Halliwell' with the warlock Rex Buckland and the demon Cole Turner *'Paige Matthews' with the vampire Rowan *'Chris Halliwell ' with the Phoenix witch Bianca '' *'Melinda Halliwell ' with the ''Half-Manticore Caleb Shield '' Halliwell Manor : ''Main Article: Halliwell Manor '' Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898, and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake. The manor has been in the Warren Line for four generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife P. Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for the Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. The manor contains many possessions and artifacts of ancestors and family members, the oldest presumably being the blessing cup of Melinda Warren. Other objects include P. Bowen's camera, P. Russell's couch and Penny Halliwell's sewing machine. Additionally, many portraits and photographs of family members are kept in the manor. Desendants |-|19th Generation= *'Prudence "Prue Halliwell ' : The oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered on May 17th, 2001, in her own home by The Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. For years, her sisters thought that she was living happily in the afterlife with their mother and grandmother, though they were eventually told that Prue had been reincarnated. However, Prue had actually disappeared and Patty gave Cole Turner the task of finding her. Cole eventually discovered that Prue had inhabited the body of a comatose witch, and taken the identity of Patience. As Patience, Prue lived in Salem, Massachusetts and runs "Salem Witch House", a tourist attraction. Prue initially chose to keep her distance from her sisters out of fear of the consequences, she eventually changed her mind when her youngest sister, Paige Matthews, arrived in search of a candidate for Magic School who worked at "Salem Witch House". After vanquishing the Darklighter Rennek and absorbing the Empyreal Sword and the Grimoire into herself, she became the caretaker of the connection between Earth to The Upper Regions and to The Underworld. *'Piper Halliwell ' : The oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. *'Phoebe Halliwell ' : The middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, P.J., Parker, and P. Halliwell. She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "''Finding Love". *'Paige Matthews ' : The youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora, Kat Mitchell, and their adopted son Henry Junior. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prue Halliwell. As the daughter of a witch and a Whitelighter, Paige is the Charmed One with the most powers, despite being the youngest and last sister to come into her Charmed legacy. Besides her duties as a Charmed One, Paige is a full-time Whitelighter, and works as a recruiter for Magic School. |-|20th Generation= *'Wyatt Matthew Halliwell ' : A Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell, and the oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. As the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. However, his prophecy and Twice-Blessed status were all erased by the Angels of Destiny. The Angels revealed that if the need was great enough and the circumstances dire, Wyatt and his siblings might inherit the Power of Three naturally and become a great force of good in the world akin to the Charmed Ones. *'Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell ' : a Whitelighter-Witch and the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He was named after his paternal grandfather Christopher Wyatt. Furthermore, if the need was great enough he and his siblings may one day be able to access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. *'Prudence Melinda Halliwell ' : the youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Originally just a witch, she was made into a Whitelighter-Witch by the Elders and is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. She is named after her powerful ancestor Melinda Warren who began the Charmed legacy. Her powers are the same as her aunt Paige's before she became a whitelighter. Furthermore, if the need was great enough she and her brothers may one day be able to access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. *'Tamora Patricia Mitchell ' : She is one of the twin daughters of Paige Matthews, a Charmed One and Henry Mitchell, a mortal. Henry Jr. is their adopted younger brother. Her only power is a more advanced version of her aunt Piper's power. *'Kat Hellen Mitchell ' : She is one of the twin daughters of Paige Matthews, a Charmed One and Henry Mitchell, a mortal. Henry Jr. is their adopted younger brother. Her only power is a less advanced version of one of her aunt Piper's powers. *'Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell ' : The eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop. She is the older sister of Parker and will eventually be the older sister of her mom and dad's youngest daughter. Like her sisters, she is a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from her mom and dad. As a first-born witch, P.J. will be more powerful then her two younger sisters. *'Henry Mitchell Jr. ' : The adopted child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. He is the youngest of the Mitchell children. He was born to a mortal teenager who was killed by the Darklighter Rennek and Paige saved his life by orbing him out of her womb. His father was later revealed to be Christopher Mercer, the son of a powerful criminal. *'Parker Elise Halliwell ' : The second daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her Cupid husband Coop, born in 2009. She is the younger sister of P.J. and will eventually be the older sister of her mom and dad's youngest daughter. Being a Cupid-Witch hybrid, it is possible that Parker will inherit abilities from both magical species. *'P. Halliwell ' : The third daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop and is a witch as well as a Cupid hybrid. She will be the third witch-cupid hybrid born in the Warren line of witches and the last of the Charmed Ones' children. She is a powerful witch, much like her two older sisters. So far, her powers are unknown. Family Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child Gallery See Also *The Charmed Ones *Charmed Forever Births *Warren Powers *Children of The Charmed Ones Category:Families Category:Halliwell Family Category:Waren Witches